happykissfandomcom-20200213-history
Oh Say Cry?
Oh Say Cry? is a track from the Happy Kiss Songs ~Happy & Set!~ character song CD. It was released May 16, 2018. It is the second track on the CD and is sung by Ryouga Komata, the voice actor for Ryouma Kirishima. Track Listing # A Voice Heard Before Bed (Kyoutarou) 4:28 # Oh Say Cry? (Ryouma) 3:43 # Sadistically be Happy★ (Nanao) 4:04 # This is the Manza!! (Taishi) 3:32 # Dash! Dash! Dash! (Ichiro) 3:31 # A Voice Heard Before Bed (Karaoke) 4:28 # Oh Say Cry (Karaoke) 3:43 # Sadistically be Happy★ (Karaoke) 4:04 # This is the Manza!! (Karaoke) 3:32 # Dash! Dash! Dash! (Karaoke) 3:38 Lyrics Romaji= Hottokenai na ki ni nacchau na Te iu ka MY PACE sugiru n datteba Nanka yacchau na shinpai shichau na Maa ikka tenki mo ii shi ne Sewazuki na wake janai keredo naze ka Datte mata me no mae deshizundari suru kara... OH SAY CRY? OH SAY CRY? Nanka janai! OH SAY CRY? OH SAY CRY? Dareka no tame to ka sonna rippa na koto janakute sa Tada yannakyanai ki ga suru to karada ga ugoi teru HAPPYtte nandaro demo konna hibi mo waruku wa nai kana Ijira reru no mo aisareteru shouko... sou da yo kitto! Hitori de chotto dekakeyoutto Issho ni isugi mo dame da yo kitto Yappari ore mo osekkai kamo Aa mou nande kangae ten no Sowasowa tomaranai mechakucha shinpai Datte mata shizundara dare ga tasukeru no? Nanika no tame to ka sonna orei sae iru hazunai Tada dounika shinakyanai kara yacchau dake dakara HAPPYtte omou koto nante zenzen nai kedo sou da Shiawasette hora nandemo nai you na koto... sou iu koto kana? Hora yappari dare mo tasuketenai jan...! OH SAY CRY? OH SAY CRY? Datte ii! OH SAY CRY? Banza~i! Dareka ga ite ore ga ite ore mo tasukerarete ite Kitto sou yatte irareru kara attakai no kamo nante Dareka no tame to ka sonna rippa na koto janakute sa Tadayan nakyanai ki ga suru to karada ga ugoi teru HAPPYtte kore da yo sou sa konna hibi no naka ni mitsuketa yo Mata sewa yaite osekkai suru ashita ga Zutto tsudzukeba ii na |-|Kanji= ほっとけないな 気になっちゃうな ていうかマイペースすぎるんだってば なんかやっちゃうな 心配しちゃうな まあいっか 天気もいいしね 世話好きなわけじゃ ないけれどなぜか だってまた目の前で沈んだりするから… OH SAY CRY? OH SAY CRY? なんかじゃない! OH SAY CRY? OH SAY CRY? 誰かのためとかそんな 立派なことじゃなくてさ ただやんなきゃない気がすると 体が動いてる HAPPYってなんだろ でもこんな日々もわるくはないかな いじられるのも 愛されてる証拠… そうだよきっと! 一人でちょっと 出かけようっと 一緒にいすぎもだめだよきっと やっぱり俺も おせっかいかも あーもうなんで考えてんの そわそわ止まらない めちゃくちゃ心配 だってまた沈んだら誰が助けるの? 何かのためとかそんな お礼さえ要るはずない ただどうにかしなきゃないから やっちゃうだけだから HAPPYって思うことなんて 全然ないけどそうだ 幸せってほら なんでもないようなこと… そういうことかな? ほらやっぱり誰も助けてないじゃん…! OH SAY CRY? OH SAY CRY? だっていい! OH SAY CRY!ばんざーい! 誰かがいて俺がいて 俺も助けられていて きっとそうやっていられるから あったかいのかもなんて 誰かのためとかそんな 立派なことじゃなくてさ ただやんなきゃない気がすると 体が動いてる HAPPYってこれだよ そうさ こんな日々の中に見つけたよ また世話焼いて おせっかいする明日が ずっと続けばいいな |-|English= I can't leave you alone for a second You go at your own pace way too much You don't worry about doing this or doing that Well, at least it's a nice day, right? I guess I'm just an obliging person, but I wonder why? You're sinking right in front of my eyes... Oh say cry? Oh say cry? Don't do things like that! Oh say cry? Oh say cry? I guess I'm helpful for the sake of others My body keeps moving because it feels like it It isn't too bad these days, so I should be "happy" Isn't fooling around and feeling love for others evidence of that... yeah, it is! Definitely! I'm going out alone for a bit Since obviously we can't rinse off together But I'll still probably have to keep an eye on you Ugh, why am I already thinking about that? I come to an anxious stop, filled with unreasonable worry Because if you sink again, who will save you then? I don't expect thanks or anything like that It's something that I just do I don't do it to be "happy" You can't feel happiness with that mindset... though I wonder if it's possible to? Look! Nobody was there to save you after all! Oh say cry? Oh say cry? But it's fine! Oh say cry? Banza~i! Someone just happened to need help when I was there It's what any considerate person would do, I suppose I guess I'm helpful for the sake of others My body keeps moving because it feels like it It seems I've found what it means to be "happy" these days I'll care for you again, and I'll care for you tomorrow I'll definitely care for you Category:Music Category:Character Song Category:Single Category:Album